


drunken whispers

by blookynaomi



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Shameless Smut, im looking at you antis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookynaomi/pseuds/blookynaomi
Summary: In of which Dream is drunk and Techno just can't hold himself back from temptation. Dirty times ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 90





	drunken whispers

Techno paused as he heard noises upstairs in his cabin. He'd just came back from a week long travel, only to be greeted by intruders it seemed. A loud crash caused him to tense, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Whoever his attacker was, they were a bumbling fool.

Jaw set tight, he drew his sword, preparing to fight when a very familiar giggle sounds from upstairs. It caught him momentarily off guard before he climbed upstairs, only to see an intoxicated Dream laying on his bed.

He sighed, putting away his sword. His boyfriend raised his head, catching sight of him and squeeling. "Technoo."

He eyed him disapprovingly as he staggered up from the bed, yet stumble after a few uneven steps. Striding over, he lifted him up, doing his best to straighten him. "I thought I told you not to drink." He grumbled, looking into Dream's eyes. Pretty green orbs gazed lovingly back.

He really was a sight to behold. Red cheeks and nose, with that blissed out look on his face. A few drinks and he was putty in his arms. Almost made him want to keep him this way, if he were honest. Dream pouted, arms slinging around his neck to steady himself.

"But I missed youuu. It's your fault for making me waiit."

That's when he realized just how out of it he was. His boyfriend never complained. He once got an arrow stuck in his shoulder and didn't say a word. Brow furrowed in concern, he reached down and swooped Dream up bridal style, all the while he was babbling about how much he missed him.

"What did you have?" He muttered, more to himself but he caught it anyway. He giggled again, "Something funny Quackity gave me." 

Techno all at once felt anger, concern, and panic. He quickly laid down Dream on his bed, already shuffling through his chest for healing potions the next second. His boyfriend watched him panic, an amused look on his face as he rolled over.

"Techno I'm fiiine. I like it actually. Makes me feel all warm inside."

He only looked over and muttered, "Affecting emotional state. Not good." And continued his search for potions. After a few moments of fruitless search, he threw up his hands in frustration. Were the hell were they??

Dream slid his arms around him, pressing him into a hug from behind, humming slightly as he rests his face on his back. "C'mon, lets go to the bed."

"But I have to-"

"Bed. Now."

Unable to protest any longer, he relented, allowing Dream to pull him to the bed. He sat down, his boyfriend clamboring on top of him, snuggling. He wrapped his arms around him. This was his favourite passtime. Just snuggling with Dream.

Techno was once again extremely satisfied as he breathed him in, allowing his smell to overwhelm him. Sometimes, being half piglin never felt as good as it did now. They stay like that for a while, Dream straddling him with his nose buried in the crook of his neck.

It started out so small he didn't notice it as first. First the genle rocking of his hips, next the soft little mewls that were muffled swiftly. He raised a brow, pulling away slightly. Dream looked more red than before, now biting his bottom lip hard. The gently rocking continued.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing a blond lock from his face. He replied by leaning into the touch, whining. "I-I need..." He bit his lip harder, blushing. "I need you to touch me. Fuck me."

Oh. It was one of those moods then.

He felt himself harden in his pants. He loved it when Dream became horny like this. "You asked for it." Is all he said as he leaned in for a kiss, their tongues meeting passionately. His hand roam every little curve dream had to offer, eventually reaching under his hoody, pulling it over his head.

His partner moaned, clutching at his shoulders as he grinded against him harder. Techno started sucking at his neck, knowing they would leave purple bruises tomorrow. Dream's fingers dig into his skin, moans turning into pitiful whimpers as he's claimed.

His hands tug at his shirt and he paused, shucking off his shirt to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Using the opportunity, he flipped them over, leaning in for another kiss before he continued.

Dream moaned and writhed under his hands, looking completely wrecked with rosy cheeks and swollen red lips. He ran his hands along his sun kissed skin, watching the goosebumps erupt, along with his little shivers.

"Techno pleaase!" Dream begged, spreading his legs wider. He grinned, all to ready.

Pulling his pants off, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawever, coating his fingers with a squelch. Dream watched, panting as he realized what was coming next. Techno slowly inserted a finger, pushing in and out.

His partner was in heaven. Dream whimpered, "More! Techno!"

He added another digit, scissoring him. He squirmed under him, the little sounds he made music to his ears. After deeming him ready, he slowly pushed in until he bottomed out with a grunt, watching as Dream's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"FUCK! Techno please FUCK ME! F-fuck." He panted, nails digging into his shoulders. He then started thrusting in and out, trying to make it as comfortable for him but already losing himself in pleasure.

He started pounding into him, listening to the ragged moans and pleas, which only fed the growing intensity which claimed him. His hand jerked Dream off, and soon enough his back arched and he screamed, cum splattering on his hand and across his stomach.

Feeling Dream tighten around him, he thrusted one last time and shot his load deep into him, vision going white for a second as he moans.

They both collapse onto the bed, Dream cradled in Techno's arms. Little did the slumbering man know, his boyfriend had taken drugs that made him more horny. In a bid to try and make him stay longer.

And it did. Many sleepless nights were spent making love. Dream considered this a mission succes.


End file.
